This invention pertains to a device for improving the timing of a golf club swing so that the distance traveled by a golf ball may be increased. The device is preferably attached to the golf club at such a point so that the device has a negligible effect on the swing weight or dynamic characteristics of the golf club. The device responds to the centrifugal force resulting from the golf club swing to give a continuous audible sound as long as a pre-selected threshold speed, or a speed greater than the threshold, is achieved and maintained.
Prior art devices used to improve a golfer's swing generally change to a significant degree the swing weight of the golf club when attached to the club. Also, many prior art devices are placed near or on the head of the golf club. Because the lengths of golf clubs vary within a set, the club head speed varies from club to club for a swing of a constant angular velocity. Thus devices which depend on the club head speed do not tell a golfer whether he is swinging all the golf clubs in his set at the same rate in terms of body movement or hand speed.
Further, various prior art devices have been designed to respond to the club speed resulting from the golf swing, and some of them also emit audible sounds when a certain swing speed is achieved. However, the sound is either only momentary, and not sustained, even though the desired swing speed may be maintained, or continuous throughout the club swing and varying in loudness in relation to the club speed. Since these types of devices give instantaneous or constantly varying indications of club speed, golfers have found it difficult to discern the point in the swing at which the desired speed is reached and maintained.